


Wrong House

by loeb55



Series: twitter prompts! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, confident bokuto, delivery man bokuto, inspired by that shit bitch you is fine bear post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeb55/pseuds/loeb55
Summary: Koutarou drags himself up the three flights of stairs, a bear tucked under his arm waiting to be delivered to someone called Kenma Kozume.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: twitter prompts! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606828
Kudos: 55





	Wrong House

Koutarou checks the address as he walks up the stairs; the number 30 scrawled messily onto the tag around the bear’s neck meaning he had to go to the third floor of the flats. With the elevator out of commission, he’s glad the delivery isn’t destined for too high a floor especially since he’s got another ten deliveries after this.   
The flats are relatively nice-as flats go-with cream walls and each floor carpeted, except the stairs, and Koutarou’s a bit jealous. Not that his own place is bad, but this place seems nicer and he knows they’re nearly all one bedroom, whereas he has two roommates otherwise he wouldn’t be able to afford rent.  
He’s in front of the door in no time, noticing the owner has put another number plate on the door decorated with a small black cat and can’t help but laugh to himself. Koutarou tucks the bear under his arm and knocks before pulling out his PDA. The door opens a second later and Koutarou’s jaw drops. Whoever sent this bear to the person in front of him is lucky, he thinks, because they’re more than likely dating and they are, well, stunning. It’s almost annoying, because they have this shitty hairstyle and they're just wearing jeans with a flannel shirt, but they still look so effortlessly good.   
“Uhhh. Delivery for a Kenma Kozume, sign here please.” Kozume rubs the back of their head and laughs as they read the heart the bear is holding,  
“Wrong house mate, sorry. Kenma lives at 36.”   
“Well, that’s a shame.” Koutarou replies, his mouth moving before his brain can stop it. The other-not Kenma Kozume-just grins, a bit confused, so Koutarou continues, despite better judgement.  
“Just-the bear isn't lying. Someone should really send you one.” His entire face is red as the other laughs so hard they cry.   
They recover, “what is the bear not lying about?” An absolutely shit-eating grin stretches across their face.  
“You are not making me say it!”  
“C’mon, if you’re gonna hit on me you’ve got to try harder than that…” For some reason, some wild reason, Koutarou gives in. Pouting, he nearly mumbles,  
“Shit bitch, you is fine.”   
“Kuroo Tetsurou. Finish your deliveries and… we can talk later?” Koutarou nods, maybe too vigorously, and writes his number down for Tetsurou.  
He has good feelings about this.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ioeb55 !


End file.
